Not Strong Enough
by SerpentPoison
Summary: Sister of Hwoarang and a former officer in the Korean Special Forces, Jae has a vendetta against Sergei Dragunov.  Will she be able to get her revenge or will her growing feelings for the White Angel of Death get in the way? DragunovXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The plot bunny attacked me while I was writing A Little Piece of Heaven and I had to write this or I would be forever distracted when I wrote. Sooo ta da! A Sergei Dragunov fanfic by yours truly. I apologize how detailed this chapter is and for the lack of action, but I plan on it getting better (it does involve Dragunov so it kinda has to be violent). If you would like to see the picture the main character, Jae, go to this link (and obviously remove all of the (dot) and replace with actually dots): **

**http:/s1121(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/l519/SerpentPoison/?action=view¤t=animegirl69(dot)jpg **

**I recommend going to see what Jae looks like. I think she looks pretty badass (pardon my language). Ok! Other than that, please enjoy this new story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken**

* * *

It was a devastating victory; and she remembered it vividly. Not only did it appear in her nightmares every night, but she was constantly reminded of it during the day. Ever since Sergei Dragunov defeated her with a crushing grab move, breaking her right leg in several places, Jae had walked with a permanent limp. She was just thankful that it didn't affect her fighting unless her leg was specifically targeted or she was fighting for a long time. She supposed it could always be worse.

Jae had to accept that she was a tall woman, standing at 5'9". When she participated in the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 5, she towered over all of the female opponents except for Emilie De Rochefort who was a full seven inches taller than her. Before the tournament, Jae was an impressively high ranking officer in the Korean Special Forces. She had been extremely dedicated to the Special Forces, honing her body to a near-perfect killing machine. Her long legs, as well as her arms, were toned and muscular. Her stomach was flat, not an inch of unnecessary fat on her body.

When it came to her elder brother, Jae was very similar to him. They both possessed that carefree attitude that made opponents underestimate them in a fight. Unlike Howarang, however, Jae would always become very serious in her fights.

While Hwoarang strictly used taekwondo, Jae used a mixture of hand-to-hand combat learned in the army and taekwondo. The combination of grabs and powerful kicks could take down anyone that stood before her.

That is, until she fought against Sergei Dragunov. She hated him for crippling her the way he did. Her limp was extremely noticeable. It was for this very reason that Jae was determined to enter in the sixth King of the Iron Fist Tournament. She _had_ to beat Dragunov. Her brother often compared the rivalry to his with Jin Kazama: fiery, determined, and a need for victory. It was time to claim that victory; it was time to claim her revenge.

* * *

Jae stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself securely in a towel. She exited the steamy bathroom to her room, towel-drying her dark red hair in the process. She grabbed a brush from her dresser and waged a five minute battle with the tangles in her fiery mane. As soon as her hair dried, it would fall just below her back, pin-straight, so she didn't have to worry about styling it to keep it tame.

The Korean woman walked over to her closet and opened it to reveal a particularly boring wardrobe. All of her clothes consisted of blackish gray cargo pants, a sleeveless shirt cropped to expose her midriff and a sleeveless cargo jacket, both in the same color as the pants. The only other article of clothing in her closet was the snow white taekwondo gi, something she rarely wore.

Jae grabbed one of the many identical outfits and a matching black bra and panties. She slipped into her clothes quickly, looking at the clock on the nightstand beside her bed. She would have to hurry if she wanted to leave in ten minutes and arrive on time.

Looking around hastily, she finally spotted the armband that she wore over the thin white scar on her left arm. It wasn't that she was embarrassed of her scar; she just didn't like looking at it. She supposed that made her a little vain.

Jae scolded herself for throwing the armband down carelessly, along with her gloves. She put them both on before grabbing a black belt to put on as well. Jae allowed herself a little more leisure when she laced up her black combat boots. Finally dressed, she hopped up from where she was sitting on her bed and strolled out the door after grabbing her keys and an apple from the kitchen counter.

Sergei Dragunov had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

Jae parked her Jeep next to a motorcycle in the parking lot. A quick glance at the motorcycle told her that her brother was already here.

She looked around the arena area for where all of the fighters were suppose to meet. For some strange reason, the tournament sponsors would always have it hidden. Jae sighed. She figured it was the tournament's _clever_ way of weeding out the ignorant fighters.

Jae finally found a small, dark wooden door tucked underneath the stands had a sign with minute writing that said: **KING OF THE IRON FIST FIGHTERS. **She limped towards the door, sending glares at the people who were staring at her.

* * *

Sergei Dragunov sat quietly in the corner of the darkly lit room with his back to the wall, his pale eyes flitting across the room observantly. He watched the various veteran fighters arrive. Most of them settled at the bar, sipping various types of alcohol. Sergei resisted the urge to sneer at them. Some of the most dangerous fighters in the world contained in a confined space and half of them were getting drunk.

Sergei's eyes were drawn to the door when another fighter arrived. A tall woman slipped in that he recognized immediately. Her dark red hair fluttered around her, framing her determined face. Her coal black eyes scanned the room. When she spotted him half-hidden in darkness, her eyes narrowed into a cold glare.

He returned it confidently, the intensity of his stare making her look away. Oh yes, Sergei remembered Jae all too well. She was a good fighter, but there was no way she could compete with him. She had more muscle than the average woman, most likely from when she was in the Korean Special Forces. He had done his research on her, and everyone in the tournament, quite thoroughly. Though strong, Sergei could snap Jae in two if he so desired. She was lucky that he only broke her leg in their previous match against each other. Even now, the Spetsnaz officer could crush her tiny body. She was still no match for him.

He watched her go over to the redheaded Korean male that was at the bar. Sergei immediately noticed that she walked strangely due to a prominent limp that he knew she did not have the last time he saw her. He pinpointed the issue to her right leg, the one he had broken.

So that's why she was so keen on revenge.

Interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Ok! That's the end of this chapter! Yes, Lili really is 6'4". I'm trying my best to keep Sergei in character; how am I doing? Should I continue this fic? Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's late but a storm knocked out our internet for a bit. Anyways! I hope you enjoy the installment of Not Strong Enough.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or any of the characters except for Jae.**

**NOTE: An OC is an original character. Therefore, as a fanfiction writer with an OC, I add my character in where I want. In this case, Jae IS Hwoarang's sister. I know he doesn't have one but this is an OC DRIVEN FIC. It was in the story summary too. So if you don't want to read it, don't. Please don't read just to flame. I like creative criticism though! **

**On another note! Thanks to the encouraging reviews from ColaVixen Inc and Toxic City! :D**

* * *

"Presenting King of the Iron Fist, Jin Kazama."

"Welcome to the King of the Iron Fist Tournament. All of you were expecting to participate in the sixth tournament. However, there is a change. I'm sure all of you remember the Tag Tournament from a few years ago. You are gathered here today to participate in the second Tag Tournament," Jin said coolly, ignoring the outburst of complaints and surprise.

"Nor do you get to choose your partner like you could last time. The list of partners is posted over there. See you at the tournament."

With that, Jin disappeared to the back rooms, leaving a shocked audience gaping at where he was standing.

"Kazama is insane. He would throw in a total twist and piss off a room full of badass fighters. Only he would have the guts to do that," Hwoarang said, turning his attention back to his sister, "Hopefully we'll be paired together."

"Doubtful," Jae replied thoughtfully, "Kazama isn't known to be so generous."

Hwoarang made a face and stood from his barstool. He grabbed the beer he was drinking and went to the group that had huddled around the posted list without another word to Jae.

She just watched him go and shook his head. Her brother could be such an immature child when he didn't get his way.

Jae ordered herself a lemonade from the bartender and waited for Hwoarang to return. She observed his expression with amusement; never had she seen such a combination of dejection, anger, and frustration.

Hwoarang threw himself into the barstool next to where Jae was standing in the most overdramatic fashion he could muster. He immediately ordered another beer, getting a look from his sister.

"Well?" she looked expectantly at him.

"I'm paired with Kazama himself! This is going to be the most miserable experience of my life! Why couldn't I be paired with you? Or someone who I don't want to kill simple from hearing their voice? Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

Jae gave her brother an exasperated look, "Hwoarang, you'll survive. Who was my partner?"

"Oh, I forgot to look."

Hwoarang apologized hastily when Jae sent him a death glare.

"I'll be right back," Jae sighed, getting up and making her way to the posted list of teams.

She squinted at the tiny print and ran her finger down the page, looking for her name.

**Jae & Dragunov, Sergei**

"Hell no," Jae growled.

A gloved finger appeared in her vision and pointed to the printed disclaimer at the bottom.

**The teams are final. No substitutes or trades are allowed.**

"This is such-"

Jae stopped midsentence when she turned and saw Sergei Dragunov standing beside her silently, watching her intensely.

"Dragunov," Jae acknowledged coldly.

The silent Russian handed her a scrap of paper and strolled away with his hands clasped behind his back. Jae noticed that he was somewhat swaying as he walked, like he was moving to the beat of a cheerful song that was in his head.

Jae scowled and read the scrap of paper. On it was an address and a list. The list, she assumed, was a list of what she would need when she stayed at the given address with him. She reread the last few sentences of his elegant scrawl in disbelief.

_Teams are required to bunk together. No exceptions. Arrive at 1900 hours._

Jae massaged her temple tenderly. It could not get much worse than this.

She was wrong.

* * *

Jae arrived at the address five minutes early with a large duffle bag slung over her shoulder. They were staying in a relatively small building provided by Kazama that would be housing all of the tournament fighters. Each team had to room together per Jin Kazama's rules. Jae decided immediately that this many fighters in such a small, confined space would not end well.

"Damn Kazama," she cursed softly as she searched the halls.

Finally she found a room with a sheet of paper taped to the door that said: **Jae & Dragunov, Sergei.** She sighed and took a calming breath before firmly knocking on the door.

The door swung open to reveal Dragunov standing at the threshold. He stepped aside and motioned for her to enter. As she walked in, Dragunov grabbed her hand firmly and pressed a key into her open palm. Jae mumbled a crisp thanks and looked around. It was a single room with a bathroom off to the left and what she guessed was a small closet.

She stared at the room in silence, and then finally said, "There's only one bed."

Dragunov shrugged, indifferent.

"You're sleeping on the floor," Jae said stubbornly.

"No."

Jae's jaw dropped, "You can talk?"

Dragunov gave her an "of course I can" look.

Jae blinked and shook her head vigorously. She shouldn't be so friendly with this man, even though he would be her partner. She threw her bag on the bed and popped her back once the extra weight was gone. Jae saw Dragunov moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Training facility."

Jae made a split-second decision, "I'm coming with you."

Dragunov didn't signal that he heard her as he strolled down the hall, but his stride slowed slightly for her to catch up.

Jae tried to explain her actions to herself as she followed him to the training area.

_I don't have to like him but I have to work with him if I want to win._

* * *

**A/N: Yes Dragunov talks! (check Tekkenpedia!) He just isn't verbal in matches (so the games). Go check out Tekkenpedia on him if you don't believe me ;) But seriously! According to that (which is what I'll be going by), Dragunov talks and is fond of music. For example, in one of his winning scenes in Tekken 6, he's seen walking away from the camera seemingly humming with his hands clasp behind his back. So yeah! Ta da! Thanks for reading! Also, sorry its kinda short but it was a good place to stop! Please review :)**


End file.
